Forgiveness
by MolonLabe 300
Summary: Sequel to Grand Night Out. My answer to Phinbella 16's Fanfiction's Got Talent. Any comment and/or constructive criticism you have is welcome in my book, by anyone, Guest or User. Phinbella Romance and Friendship Peace, brothers.


**Ladies, Gents, Honorable Challenger, This is my audition submission for Fanfiction's got Talent. Thank you for opening this page, and please check it out**

**I don't own the characters or the show; Disney does.**

07:45 at the House

It was a nice day out, and both Isabella and Phineas walked out of the front door, munching toast. They had come back late from the park last night, and their eyes were still bleary.

The two of them finished their breakfast and wiped their hands on their pants.

Isabella smirked. "Hey, you think you can climb this faster than I can?"

Phineas smiled back. "You're on."

Up they went, clambering up as fast as possible. Finally, they reached the highest branch that would hold their weight, and sat on it.

"Told you I'd win." Isabella beamed.

Phineas shrugged. "Never said you wouldn't. I only agreed to the contest."

Isabella conceded his point. "Whatever."

They slid down the tree trunk, and sat at its base like they were wont to do, though Isabella had taken Ferb's place. For fifteen minutes, the two of them were silent. _Phineas should have said something by now,_ Isabella thought. _What's wrong with him? _She looked over, and saw Phineas staring at the ground, his hands and legs slightly fidgeting.

At last, he said something. "Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do when you hurt a girl's feelings and want to apologize?"

One of her eyebrows rose. "Who's this girl?"

Phineas raised his voice. "Could you _please_ answer the question?"

Isabella was shocked by the tone of his voice. She wasn't sure exactly how to respond. "Um, well, it _really_ depends on who the girl is. If somebody hurt Gretchen's feelings, she'd want them to apologize face-to-face, politely. If someone hurt Katie's feelings, you'd need to get her friends to convince her that the perpetrator is sorry. If you hurt Ginger's feelings, she'll ask for an expensive payment for her forgiveness. If you hurt Adyson's feelings, she'd like it if you do something for her. And Milly… Milly doesn't forgive sinners."

She stood up and rounded on him. "Now why do you want to know?"

Phineas scratched the back of his head nervously, cleared his throat, and began, "Well, you see, if I hurt a guy's feelings, I'd come back when we were both calm again and say sorry.

"Buford doesn't like Biff being insulted or nearly squashed, but if that happens, just make up for it and say sorry. Baljeet's calculator should not be touched, but if it is, all you need to do is wipe it with antiseptic and tell him that you're sorry. And Ferb… when he does get mad, once he cools down, he'll accept an apology if its unbiased and sincere. And I guess I'm a bit like that, too.

"But I don't know what to do with a girl!" Phineas exclaimed, half in anger and half in bewilderment. Without warning, he got onto his feet and punched the tree as hard as he could. Isabella's eyes widened with fright, but she managed to keep her composure. Phineas winced as he shook his hand.

"I mean, what if I say something wrong, or what if I do something that's not right, or not enough? What then?"

"Phineas, it's alright. Just do what you know is right."

Phineas sighed in frustration. _Did she talk to Mom about this as well? _"I already know about _that_, but-"

"If that's not alright with her, then maybe her forgiveness isn't that important."

Phineas shook his head.

"No. Her forgiveness is important, no matter what." He asserted, his face resolute.

"Phineas, what did you do?" She asked.

A flash of anger crossed his face, before his face softened.

Isabella leaned in close. "Phineas, please. It's alright, just tell me." Neither of them consciously knew it, but the tone of voice she was using was the same one farmhands used to calm thoroughbred stallions.

"I… I… I'm sorry."

Isabella's look was one of confusion. "About what?"

"Paris. The Trojan War Re-enactment. All those times that I was oblivious around you. You didn't even yell or anything! When Ferb gets mad, he goes online and shows up some mooks in some game, or goes to the gym and destroys some punching bags. When I'm mad, I take it out on other people and then get all passive-aggressive until it's all over. But you… you held it all in. How did you?"

She put an arm over his shoulder and sat him down.

"Well, Ferb helped some. It was _really_ annoying at times, but I managed to keep it down."

"How?"

"Well, every time you ignored me or made me angry, I was upset, but you would always apologize soon after, and that made it better. And last night, at the park… that makes up for everything ten times over.

"Phineas, we're gonna get mad at each other from time to time. We'll probably say things we don't mean, and hurt each other's feelings. But we'll be alright, as long as we forgive each other, and love each other anyway."

She looked into those blue eyes, and gave him the hardest hug she could. She felt him hesitate, and then he gave her a tender embrace.

Phineas leaned in close to her ear. "I'm sorry about Paris," he whispered. "If you want to, I can make it up to you."

Isabella smiled up at him. "How? I mean, it's not like you can drag Paris over here."

He smirked. "Or we can _go_ to Paris."

"Really?"

"Yup. Today, it's you who knows what we're gonna be doing together."

As they got up from their sitting position, Phineas spoke again. "And Isabella? Don't worry. I'll probably hang out with other girls, but I'll _never_ cheat on you. Even if you cheated on me."

Isabella smiled hopefully. "Never?"

"Never."


End file.
